Data cables for the transmission of data (mostly termed data cables in short below) are used in a wide variety of technical applications. A data cable is a medium for the transmission of signals, i.e. the data are normally transmitted by means of signals as data signals. The transmission can generally take place on an electrical basis (electrical data cable), optical basis (optical data cable) or a combination of both (normally as hybrid cables, sometimes also termed combination cables).
It is known in connection with data cables to separate several wire pairs spatially from one another. The current-carrying wire is often used for the separation. Forces perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the data cable cause the wire pairs to be pressed onto the current-carrying wire (power supply) and they can be deformed by this. This results in an asymmetry in the wire pairs that negatively influences the transmission characteristics.
The need therefore exists to provide an improved data cable with regard to the transmission characteristics.